Not applicable
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a toggle switch lockout device, and more particularly relates to a device for locking a toggle switch such as a circuit breaker switch in either the ON or OFF position.
Lock out devices are used to secure the setting or position of a toggle switch in either its ON position or its OFF position. Such lockout devices may be used to ensure safety during work on electrical circuits by locking a toggle circuit breaker in its OFF position. This prevents someone from accidentally or inadvertently turning the power ON to the circuit while maintenance or other work is being performed on the circuit. Alternatively, the toggle switch may be locked to its ON position so as to prevent someone from turning the power OFF.
Toggle switch lockout devices are known in the art, and generally include a housing which is positioned over the toggle switch and secured into position. Once in place, the housing prevents the normal movement of the toggle switch by obstructing the toggle switch""s path of movement, which is typically arcuate. The shackle portion of a padlock is passed through apertures in the housing to prevent the removal of the housing from the toggle switch.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,552 discloses a circuit breaker locking device in which a set screw is tightened against the handle of the toggle switch to fix the housing onto the handle and keep the handle in its ON position. The handle cannot be pivoted to its OFF position because the housing confronts the circuit breaker casing. The shackle portion of a padlock is next inserted through an aperture in the housing in order to block access to the set screw preventing the screw from being loosened to remove the housing. This device requires a tool, for example, a screw driver, to work the set screw so as to secure the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,815 discloses a similar circuit breaker lockout device in which a set screw carries an integral, but pivotable, thumb screw which is manually rotated in order to the drive the set screw. Rotation of the thumb screw is prevented by pivotable movement of the thumb screw out of alignment with the set screw. A shackle of a padlock is inserted into the device to prevent the thumb screw from pivoting back into realignment with the set screw, and thus prevent use of the thumb screw to release the set screw. This device requires a special set screw having a knuckle joint for pivotable connection of the set screw to the thumb screw. Such a set screw adds cost and complexity to the manufacture of the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved toggle switch lockout device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a toggle switch device which does not require any additional tools for use.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a toggle switch lockout device, which is of simple, of rugged construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a toggle switch lockout device that allows for a plurality of padlocks to be used to secure the switch.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved in a lockout device comprising a housing member having an opening for receiving the handle of the toggle switch. A securement member is manually operable for securing the housing member onto the handle. The securement member includes a drive member for operating the securement member. The housing and the drive member include openings for receiving the shackle portion of a conventional padlock so that the securing member is prevented from releasing the housing from the handle of toggle switch.